Kingdom of Naturelles
The Kingdom of Naturelles was one of the human kingdoms that was formed after the Awakening. The Kingdom of Naturelles was an important part of the plot in Naturellescraft, Overture 1, and Overture 2. History The remnants of England after the Awakening united and formed Naturelles. Naturelles was built as a last bastion of hope against the Orcish hordes but due to its size would remain hidden for many years until the First War of the Ancients. The Kingdom of Naturelles was formed from the three towns, Stonegate, Ostacre, and Waynesboro. King Addington would be the first King to come to power, coming to power as a result of being the winner of a common king. Naturelles would come under attack by the wizard fiend, Die Kalt Grad. Establishing the Order of the Templar, Naturelles was able to fight off foes such as Die Kalt Grad, pirates, mercenaries, and the invasion of a hellish realm. Addington himself would not survive the Assault of the Nether and would come to be suceeded by King Altorance. After these trials and tribulations, Naturelles would amass a strong enough army to take the Orcish horde head on. From the orcs point of view, the army of Naturelles arose out of nowhere and attacked them head on. The orcs were battered not defeated and launched counterattacks destroying the Naturellian capital, Stonegate. Naturelles allied with the other human kingdoms would rise up and win the War of the Ancients but instead of the orcs way of decimation, they would integrate the other races into their society. Ten years after Die Kalt Grad fell, the City of Naturelles was established on top of the remains of Hightree and after Altorance died of a stroke, his nephew, King Harlaw I would come to power. Harlaw would prove to be an interesting King, with a chaotic home life filled with suspicion and distrust. Harlaw suspected his wife of cheating on him with a charming crusader this would culminate one night with the execution of his wife and the crusader. Harlaw would leave the Kingdom that night, leaving the kingdom in shock and in a temporary state of disarray. During this time, a Mercenary group known as the Seven Sinners would attempt to claim power but would fail several times when vigilant citizens fought them back. Harlaw would return, this time with renewed confidence. Harlaw sought to expand Naturelles by means of imperialism. A colony, south of Naturelles near an unforgiving desert was established to combat a group of still warring orcs as well as expand Naturelles into uncharted territory. The colony was ultimately unsuccessful and destroyed by the likes of Swansong and remnants of the orcs. Harlaw would die after a pirate attack and Prince Edric Harlaw II would come to power. Harlaw led the King through troubling times such as the attempted seizure o the throne by the Lance family and a group of nefarious pirates. When a demonic entity known as Fear challenged the kingdom, Harlaw II boldly ventured into the hellish realm to combat it where he would ultimately met his doom. Once again, the Kingdom would fall into a state of chaos until Harlaws II's son was old enough to take the throne, King Henry IX. Naturelles prospered and even established a colony in unchartered lands. The Kingdom ceased to exist after The Cataclysm. Category:Kingdoms